


Tazas & Macarrones

by InfernusCerberus



Series: Domestic!AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: But kids can be cruel sometimes, Established Relationship, Gen, I mean dad..., Implied DaveJohn - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Its Vriska fault anyways, John is a good mom, Karkat has two dads and thats not bad, Kid Fic, Making gifts for Mothers Day, Some characters are just mentioned, Some humor tho, Tooth rooting fluff for your soul
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus
Summary: "El día de la madre se acerca y todos los niños tenian en mente regalarle algo a sus madres para la fecha. Karkat tenía un pequeño problema: Tiene dos papás y ninguna mamá, entonces, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿A quién le debería dar su regalo entonces? Es posible que la respuesta venga de la boca de uno de sus papás"---En donde Karkat contempla la idea del porqué no tiene una mamá y basto una cruel broma de John para hacerlo entender (John se siente mal, por supuesto).





	Tazas & Macarrones

**Author's Note:**

> ¡BUEEEENAS! ¿QUE TAAAAL ~?   
> ¡Lamento haberme desaparecido hace eones! En verdad muchas cosas han pasado que me obligaron a estar en hiatus, y creanme que aún en ese autoimpuesto hiatus he estado trabajando en muchas cosas con respecto a fanfics y tal, así que les traje otro OS de este doestic!AU que algunos parece gustarle <333
> 
> No, yo no tenía esto hecho desde el día de las madres, en realidad la fecha se me vio adecuada para la idea que tenía en mente así que la use. De hecho yo quería era subir algo para el 413 pero no pude al final :'C
> 
> No tengo más que explicar, solo espero que disfruten de esto tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo y perdonen si esta del asco, creo que mi narrativa se oxido un poco xDU

Karkat sabía que la señorita Feferi les dijo que no se comieran los macarrones secos, lo sabía muy bien mientras se llevaba otro más a la boca y mascaba de este a escondidas de la mirada de la maestra. Hoy, la señorita Feferi estaba repartiendo macilla flexible, pintura y macarrones secos entre todas las mesas del salón, cada niño estirando sus manitos agarrando lo que les correspondía y hablando con sus compañeros de mesa sobre lo que tenían pensado hacer con eso. La señorita Feferi giró frente al pizarrón palmeando un par de veces sus manos llamando la atención de todos, su largo y enrulado cabello tenía entre unos que otros rulos varios macarrones que no era duda que varios de los niños los colocaron ahí cuando ella no estaba al pendiente de lo que pasaba tras su espalda y tenía una sonrisa grande, tan grande como los lentes rosas que acomodaba en su rostro.

- _Niños, ya saben que dentro de unos días será el día de la madre_ –Dijo, riendo cuando los pequeños celebraron al escuchar la noticia.- _Y como ya casi se acerca la fecha, usaremos los días que tenemos para hacer un hermoso regalo para sus mamis; ¡Pueden hacer lo que quieran usando los materiales que les deje a todos!_

- _¡Señorita Feferi!_ –Una de las niñas levantó su mano, su nombre era Vriska y estaba en la mesa siguiente a la de Karkat, agitando su mano.- _¿Y los niños que no tienen mamá? ¿A quién le darán su regalo?_

No era de esperarse que todos en el salón giraran a ver hacía Karkat, el niño hundiéndose en su silla y mirando con molestia hacía Vriska quién se hacía ver como la imagen de la inocencia a pesar de la clara sonrisa traviesa que tenía en su boca. Todos sabían que en el salón, Karkat era el único niño que tenía dos papás, no una mamá y un papá como los demás niños. No fue de esperarse que otros niños como Vriska se aprovecharan de esa rareza para hacer de las suyas; _¿Qué tiene de raro tener dos papás?_ Karkat se preguntaba eso todo el tiempo, mientras le sacaba la lengua a Vriska haciendo que ella se molestará.

La señorita Feferi frunció su ceño y coloco sus manos sobre su cintura, señal de que estaba en modo regaño y miraba hacía la niña en cuestión.

- _Vriska, ¿Qué hemos hablado sobre esto?_ –Inquirió, haciendo que la mencionada refunfuñara y se cruzara de brazos.- _Niños recuerden esto, no tiene nada de malo tener dos papás o dos mamás o solo uno de ellos, hay muchos otros niños que no tienen ninguno y viven muy triste, así que sean agradecido con lo que tienen._

A pesar de las buenas palabras de la maestra, eso no respondió a la pregunta de antes; _¿A quién le iba a dar su obsequio del día de la madre?_ Su mamá real ya no estaba por ahí y a pesar de su pequeña mente, ni exigiéndoselo le daría su regalo a esa mujer. Karkat mordió su labio inferior y miró hacía los objetos en su mesa, si no tenía una mamá… ¿Qué regalo haría? ¿Qué podría hacer con todos esos macarrones? (Además de irlos comiendo a escondidas de la maestra). Apoyo sus codos en la mesa y su rostro entre sus manos, frustrándose en cada momento al no dar con una solución a su problema.

_¿Por qué Vriska tenía que ser tan malo con él?_

 

 

-0-

 

- _Hey pequeño_ –John desordenaba el cabello de su hijo cuando este vino corriendo hacia él, abalanzándose a abrazarle de la cintura.- _¿Tuviste un buen día en la escuela?_

Karkat murmuró asintiendo con la cabeza, moviéndose para tomar a su papá de la mano caminando hacía el auto. El pequeño niño abrazaba su bolso contra su pecho, apoyando su barbilla en este y moviendo sus piernas, iba pensativo, las palabras de Vriska aún sonando en su cabeza constantemente. Si puede tener dos papás, ¿Por qué no puede tener una mamá? Terezi tiene dos mamás, ¡No es justo! Y le hacía sentir triste que su primera mamá no lo quería y siempre le estaba gritando.

- _¿Te paso algo, Karkat?_ –La voz de papá lo saco de sus pensamientos, notando que se había detenido en una luz roja y lo estaba mirando con preocupación. Karkat abrió la boca pero de forma inmediata la cerró, pegándose más a su bolso hasta que su boca estuviera toda oculta y miraba hacía cualquier otra parte que no sea su papá.- _Sabes que si te pasa algo puedes decírmelo a mí o a tu Pa, ¿Acaso los niños del kínder te están molestando?_

- _¿Por qué no tengo mamá?_ –La pregunta fue tan repentina que por un momento John olvidó que estaba obstruyendo el paso a los demás autos.- _Terezi tiene dos mamás, ¿Por qué yo no tengo una?_

- _Karkat, cielo_ –John conducía sin apartar la vista del camino, pero poniendo gran parte de su atención en el pequeño niño que aún se negaba de verlo a la cara.- _A veces nosotros no decidimos quienes van a ser nuestra familia y quienes no, y una familia no siempre comparte cosas como la misma sangre; ¿Lo sabes, no?_

Karkat asintió, fue una de las tantas cosas que sus papás le enseñaron al poco tiempo de haberlo llevado a casa cuando le adoptaron, no podía admitir en voz alta que todavía no entendía lo que significaba aquello –Todavía era muy pequeño para entender cosas como esas.- Lo que si sabía es que sus papás nunca le habían fallado en mostrarle que ellos si lo quieren a pesar de sus ojos raros o su “ _colorida personalidad_ ” –Es lo que Pa solía decir sobre él.-

Pero…

- _Pero… ¿Por qué no tengo una nueva mamá?_ –Esta vez sí giró a ver hacía su papá, John le miraba de reojo bajando un poco las cejas y mordiendo el interior de su mejilla de forma pensante, una idea pareció aflorar en su mente porqué puso una expresión muy seria y su mirada estaba fija en el camino.

- _Hagamos algo, dejaré a tu papá y me iré a buscar a una chica que se case conmigo para darte la mamá que quieres, ¿Qué te parece?_

Lo dijo tan serio que Karkat no notó la horrible mentira que era y se sobresaltó abriendo la boca y dejando que su bolso cayera de golpe al suelo, su manita agarró la manga de su camisa comenzando a jalar de esta con fuerza.

- _¡NO!_ –Chilló con fuerza, apretando sus pequeños puños.- _¡No dejes a Pa, no quiero que te vayas!_

- _¿Por qué no?_ –John abría los ojos en falsa sorpresa, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no echarse a reír frente al niño _.- Tú dices que quieres una mamá, no dos papás, dos papás suena un poco tonto ¿No? Debe ser muy aburrido vivir con dos papás._

- _¡Nonononononono!_ –Negaba rápido con la cabeza, por un momento John quiso decirle que se detuviera pues temía que se fuera a esquinzar el cuello.- _¡No quiero una mamá nueva, quiero a Pa!_

- _¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si me acabas de decir que no quieres dos papás sino una mamá y un papá, no creo que a Dave le importe mucho, él también puede darte otra mamá; ¡Así tendrías dos papás y dos mamás!_

- _¡NO QUIERO!_ –chilló de nuevo, grandes lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- _¡Yo quiero a mis papás!_

John se sentía como el peor padre de la historia por hacer que su pequeño y bastante influenciable hijo se creyera toda su gran mentira, y estuvo a un paso de decírselo sino fuera porqué el mismo Karkat se adelantó para decir con ojos llorosos y voz quebradiza que solo quería una mamá para saber a quién darle su regalo del día de las madres; John literalmente terminó aparcando su auto en una zona para discapacitados (Después se preocuparía por las infracciones), desabrochar su cinturón y rodear con sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, acariciando su espalda.

- _¡Lo siento muuuucho bebé! ¡Todo fue una broma, una cruel y mala broma que prometo nunca más volver a hacerlo!_ –Prometía, limpiando las lágrimas del pequeño niño con sus pulgares.- _No voy a dejarte ni a ti ni a Dave, ese idiota tendrá que hacer algo más estúpido para que yo pueda dejarlo, y eso me hace recordar que tengo que regañarlo por partir otras de mis tazas de café._

Karkat se rio un poco, recordando como su Pa le había visto directo a los ojos y con temor le susurró un “ _No le digas a tu papá que yo lo hice_ ”, no se cuestionaba cuantas veces ya había pasado para que John supiera que fue Dave el culpable sin que él hubiera abierto la boca, se limpió las lágrimas con su brazo, resoplando cuando John le dio un sonoro beso en su frente.

- _Si lo que te preocupa es eso entonces me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio_ –Negó con la cabeza, a pesar de todo no parecía estar molesto por eso.- _Siempre puedes darle un regalo a tus tías, Rose, Kanaya, Jane, Roxy, ellas son mamás_ –Elevó sus hombros.- _¡Puedes darme el regalo si quieres! Yo no me voy a molestar, de todas formas entre ustedes dos yo me siento como su mamá, estas agarrando muy malas mañas de tu padre, niñito._

El niño volvió a reír con más fuerza cuando su papá le jalaba de sus mejillas y él intentaba quitárselo de encima moviendo su rostro, John lo atrapó con su brazo apegándolo a su pecho y repartiendo más de esos sonoros besos sobre su cabeza.

- _Hablando de tus tías, Kanaya y Rose te cuidaran por esta noche mientras tu padre y yo trabajamos_ –Le decía, desordenando su cabello otra vez.- _Pídele a Terezi que te de ideas para tu regalo, pueda que te ayude con eso, pero antes, Dave hizo macarrones con queso; ¿Imagino que vas a querer un plato grande para ti solo?_

- _Pfff, ¡Obvio!_ –Rodó los ojos cruzando sus brazos, John se rio por ese gesto.

 

-0-

Karkat tuvo que quitarle más de la macilla flexible a otros de sus compañeros de mesa para hacer una taza, poco torcida hacía la derecha y el agarradero era un tantito más grande que el resto de la taza, varios macarrones los había pintado en rojo, azul y gris -Y unos cuantos sin pintar terminaron en su boca “accidentalmente”- Y los pegaba a la taza una vez todo estaba seco, usando pegamento blanco. Se sobresaltó y el macarrón azul que estaba a punto de pegar resbalo de sus deditos cuando Vriska apareció golpeando la mesa con el obsequio que le había hecho a su mamá, el cual parecía ser una araña enorme cuyas patas eran macarrones –Y que por la fuerza con la que puso eso sobre la mesa, una de sus patas se saliera de su posición.-

- _¡Mira lo que le regalaré a mi mamá!_ –Decía con fuerza, poniendo énfasis en _mamá_ , siempre lo hacía cuando estaba frente a él. Karkat rodó sus ojos de la misma forma que su papá lo hacía cuando Pa hacía algo tonto. La niña se fijó en la taza chueca con los macarrones medio pegados y exclamó un fuerte **OOOOHHHH** queriendo tomar la taza sino fuera porqué Karkat le había dado un golpecillo en la mano.

- _¡No! ¡No está terminado!_ –Le dijo, apuntándole con un macarrón rojo.- _¡Y tú no puedes tocarlo! ¡Lo llenaras de piojos!_

- _¡Yo no tengo piojos, tú tienes!_ –Le empujo con las manos y tomó la taza, elevándola sobre su cabeza para evitar que Karkat lo agarrará.- _¿Y a quién le vas a dar la taza? Tú no tienes una mamá._

- _¡Duh, pero tengo tías que son mamás!_ –Dijo como si fuera obvio y Vriska fuera muy tonta para no haberlo notado antes. Se abalanzó sobre ella para tratar de alcanzar la taza, los dos niños forcejaban y la taza se tambaleaba entre las pequeñas manos, los macarrones se mantenían intactos demostrando el buen pegamento que había usado, la pelea solo terminó cuando la señorita Feferi apareció para tomar la taza ella y separarlos a ambos.

- _¡Ya basta ustedes dos!_ –Decía, entregando la taza a Karkat y mirando a Vriska con sus manos sobre la cintura.- _Vriska, ¿Qué te he dicho de tomar cosas que no son tuyas?_

Vriska había abierto la boca para reclamar, y su maestra negó con la cabeza, la chica infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo más su entrecejo cuando la señorita Feferi volteó a ver al niño sonriendo con amabilidad.

- _¿Le darás tu taza a una de tus tías?_ –Preguntó ella, sorprendiéndose cuando el niño negó con la cabeza.

- _Se lo voy a dar a mi papá_ –Dijo con total seguridad, la niña hizo un sonido de asombro y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

- _Tu papá no es tu mamá, eso es trampa_ –Vriska miró hacía su maestra esperando a que ella le diera la razón sobre que era trampa darle tu regalo del día de las madres a tu papá, pero Feferi solo sonrió con más amplitud y palmeo la cabeza del niño un par de veces.

- _Sé que a tu papá le encantará su nueva taza_ –Y dicho eso, dio media vuelta para ir hacía otra mesa, tomando el hombro de Vriska para que se fuera con ella y dejará al otro niño en paz.

Vriska miró sobre su hombro sacándole la lengua a Karkat, claro que Karkat respondió de la misma manera antes de sonreír con victoria y ver su taza, no le importa tener una mamá; tiene dos papás y con eso le basta.

 

-0-

 

John comenzó su guardia nocturna tomando un bien merecido café de su nueva y chueca taza, paseándose por toda el área de emergencia con eso y recibiendo mirada confundidas de varios de sus compañeros, enfermeras y hasta doctores. O quizá no era la taza en sí los que los confundía sino por la expresión de total felicidad que cargaba en su rostro, el hombre parecía caminar sobre una nube esponjosa y cuando alguien abría su boca para preguntarle algo, prácticamente le estampaba la taza en el rostro a la persona diciendo con emoción que mirarán lo que su hijo le había regalado por el día de las madres.

- _Y mi prometido me dio un regalo de último minuto que consistió en un delantal de un rosa brillante que tenía estampado un “Besa este bollo”_ –Rodó los ojos.- _Y dentro de uno de los bolsillos habían cupones para un día completo de Spa._

- _¿Y qué hiciste con esos cupones?_ –Una de sus compañeras pregunto, genuinamente interesada por saber cómo acabo todo eso.

- _Por supuesto que fui al spa y me llevé a mi hijo conmigo, ¿Quieren ver las fotos?_ –Varios de ellos asintieron en lo que John sacaba su celular y mostraba su galería, había fotos desde el pequeño Karkat en una bata que le quedaba como una capa larga y arrastraba por el piso hasta una donde masticaba uno de los pepinillos que se suponen iban en su rostro con la mascarilla de barro, y como faltar la selfie entre padre e hijo, los dos con sus mascarillas y sacando la lengua para la cámara.

- _Tu hijo y novio tuvieron mucha razón en darte obsequios el día de la madre_ –Todos asentía de acuerdo a lo que la enfermera decía, John giró a verla confundido haciendo que la chica se riera negando con la cabeza.- _¿No sabias que eres llamado “Mamá John” entre los demás?_

- _Haha, ¿Qué?_

_-¡Si viejo!_ –Otro de sus compañeros le dio una palmada en el hombro.- _Algunas veces actúas como una mamá gallina con todos._

- _Siempre queriendo sacarle una sonrisa a todos, en especial a los pacientes, más aún si son niños_ –Otro de los paramédicos se les unía, sentándose en una de las sillas de emergencia.- _¡Y qué decir cuando nos regañas cuando hacemos mal las cosas!_

- _Y cómo olvidar cuando ruedas los ojos cada vez que alguien dice o hace algo estúpido_ –Concluyó la enfermera, haciendo que todos se rieran y asintieran dándole la razón, John solo sonrió de manera nerviosa rascando su mejilla con su dedo.

- _Oh vamos, no puedo ser tan mamá para ustedes_ –Dijo, justo cuando uno de los residentes de enfermería apareció a su lado mascando una barra de chocolate y con una mancha en su mejilla. Fue automático lo que paso, que John lamiera su pulgar y lo pasará por la mejilla del chico para limpiarle la mancha. Ambos se quedaron pasmado por lo que había sucedido, segundos después todos los demás paramédicos y enfermeros se echaron a reír mientras que John les decía que no por eso lo vuelve una mamá como ellos dicen.

Decía molesto, tomando una larga sorbida de café de su taza “ **La mamá n° 1 del mundo** ” escrito en crayolas.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAYYYYYY GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO <333
> 
> Si quieren quejarse de lo malo que esto esto, vengan y gritenme aqui: [@infernuscerberus](http://infernuscerberus.tumblr.com) (?)


End file.
